Amalgamated Video Game Battle 2
| image = File:AVGB2.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = SERVERS ARE NOW OPEN! | host = Coolkid | link = BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 9.25.2015 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #Fergusonar #Nana7 #Dd515087(SN4PPS) #Dr.Saab #plasmid (PatientZer0) #Okosan #ShadowAngel #Gubbey #IAWY (QuickTwist) #Benjer3 #Yuiop #Marq (Auramyna) #Araver #TheCube #Averyhairygorilla #Dee | first = | last = | mvp = yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Coolkid based on Amalgamated Video Game Battle. It began on September 25, 2015 and ended in a Goodie/Baddie/Indie win in N / D (month day). List of items to do for each game: * wiki volunteer: dee Game in progress *12. Edit Day and Night Posts for Intro post, Night and Day posts, and final post. *13. Update end of game roster for killed/lynched players showing the day or night the player died. May add role info if the host reveals it. *14. Fill out First to die section of game info box. *15. Finalize the end of game roster. *16. Checked that all day/night posts are entered. *17. Add Host's summary if any. *18. Complete winning faction section just below Host Summary section. *19. Fill out top of game page and info box for winning faction, end date, ending roster, MVP. *Ask the host for a list of ALL actions and enter that in the action section. Also be sure to enter any secret indy powers or wincons if the game has them. Work on other pages *21. Update all player records to add this game. *23. Update pages for Died N1, First to Die Club, Bullseye Club *24. Update Master List of Games & Players for First to die *25 Get dee to review page to be sure everything is done. *26. Remove helpneeded category from game page. *27. Delete this list from this game page. All done! Game Mechanics This game starts out with 4 factions, each with 4 players. In the true spirit of video games, one death does not end the game, as each player starts out with 3 lives. If all your lives are depleted, Game Over. Each BTSC starts out with a majority of 3 members of one faction, and one member of the faction that the majority faction does not require eliminated for their win condition, who is a "Secret Unlockable Character" or SUC, for short. Any night, a majority vote of living members of a BTSC can recruit one other player into the BTSC. The recruited player may as well be dismissed by majority vote. It is not announced when a player is recruited, and one player can be recruited into multiple BTSC's at the same time, but a BTSC may only have one non-original member at a time. Each player will not be informed of the roles of the other members of his/her BTSC. Every night, each player may use one offensive ability and one defensive ability. Those players in BTSC's may also each use one BTSC ability. Any player may use any BTSC ability on any night, but a BTSC ability may only be used by one player in the BTSC on any night. If multiple players attempt to use the same BTSC ability the same night, the action will fail and the players will be informed the action failed due to redundancy after the NP. There are also four ODTG BTSC abilities, which require a majority vote of all living BTSC members to use. Votes may be posted in the btsc or sent via PM. Every day, a lynch vote will be made, but it will different than a normal lynch. If a player receives >1/3 of the available votes, he/she will lose 1 life. If a player receives >2/3 of the available votes, he/she will lose 2 lives. If a player receives all of the available votes (which includes his/her own, so it is not very likely), he/she will lose 3 lives. Rules Other rules: *For all players, actions sent via PM to the host will have precedence over actions posted in the BTSC. *All actions carried out by SUC's will appear to have been done by a Secret Unlockable Character. *Players in multiple BTSC's may use one BTSC ability in each of the BTSC's they are in. *When a player loses a life in the lynch, he or she will have faction revealed. *Shown in NP: blocks, attacks, defences if used, heals. *The net effect of all actions will be the final results of the night in terms of lives and Game Over going into the following day. Role Description Heroes: #Link #Jim Raynor #Snake #Chickenchaser Heroines: #Sheik #Kerrigan #Kos-mos #Samus Villains: #Diablo, Lord of Terror #Sorceress Edea #Jack of Blades #Illidan Stormrage Mobs: #Marlboro #Creeper #Pitlord #Poe Win Conditions Heroes: must be the hero of the story, need Heroines and Villains eliminated. Heroines: use the power of love to defeat evil, need Villains and Mobs eliminated. Villains: must be rid of threats to their power, needs Mobs and Heroes eliminated. Mobs: why must they be hunted so simply for the sake of X-P? , need Heroes and Heroines eliminated. ABILITIES BTSC Abilities: *Live spy - learn how many lives target has remaining after the NP *Lookout spy - learn players that acted on target *Follow spy - learn who the target acted upon *BTSC ability block - block BTSC ability of target *Heal - recover 1 life of target, cannot go above 3 lives Offensive abilities: *Magic attack - damages target for 1 life *Physical attack - damages target for 1 life *Offensive block - blocks offensive ability of target *Defensive block - blocks defensive ability of target Defensive abilities: *Shell - nullify magic attacks *Protect - nullify physical attacks *Reflect - returns damage of magic attacks (does not nullify), returns blocks *Counter - returns damage of physical attacks (does not nullify), returns blocks ODTG abilities: *Mighty Guard - Nullifies all damage done on target player in a night, including returned damage. *Double Damage - Doubles the damage of target player for a night, including returned damage. *Shapeshift - If target player is lynched, may specify which faction they are to be revealed as. *Frozen Armor - Any players that successfully target the target player will be frozen and unable to use any abilities for the night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 D7 N8 D8 N9 D9 N10 End of Game Roster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:HelpNeeded Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 11